Kurogane And Fai Make KuroFai
by RubyChan05
Summary: My collection of drabbles, oneshots and ficlets revolving around Kurogane, Fai and the pairing KuroFai!
1. Feather

**Introduction **

Welcome to the realm of heartbreak, angst and fluff! This is my collection of drabbles, oneshots and ficlets about Kurogane, Fai and the pairing KuroFai! This is my ultimate favourite shonen-ai/yaoi pair ever, so I just had to write a tribute to them!

**_Let the angsty love begin!_**

* * *

**Feather**

The quest was over.

After months, maybe even years, of travelling through different dimensions looking for Sakura's feathers, Syaoran somehow knew that he had all of them in his possession – the only one missing was the one given up as payment to Yuuko, the price he had paid to save the life of the one he loved most.

Now all that was left to do was to return home, leaving Kurogane to travel until he returned home, and Fai to travel forever, most likely alone. It was doubtful that Kurogane would ever give up his dream of returning to his Japan to stay with the blonde, so Fai was doomed to an eternity of world skipping with only Mokona for company.

Somehow, the idea didn't sit right with Syaoran.

Glancing to his left, Syaoran watched Sakura as they floated through the dimensional tunnel, heart aching at the sight of her lively smile. His Princess was whole and complete again, ready to give Clow her beautiful spirit once again. And more importantly, she was ready to tell Touya that she had chosen someone to share her life with, having decided long ago that anyone who had risked so much to help her was definitely worthy of her love.

He just wished that a certain black garbed warrior would realise the same thing.

Maybe it was true that without his magic Fai more often needed rescuing by Kurogane rather than being able to protect the ninja, but that didn't mean that Fai had risked nothing to help his comrade. On the contrary, he never gave up trying to make Kurogane believe that fighting wasn't the end of the world, to clear the narrow view he had of his life. Fai was always there to lift Kurogane up when his mood darkened, despite the angry retorts he received in return.

And Fai never hesitated to try and relieve Kurogane of his pain, even when it meant that his own would be relived.

Sometimes Fai would let his mask drop for a moment, just to let Kurogane see that there were others who felt a deep grief in their hearts. But this would mean that everything that had happened to him was real, and Fai would find himself drowning in a sea of agonising memories until he pulled his mask back up, able to retreat into his smiling façade once more. But Kurogane never realised what he was doing, and instead only focused in on the dark Fai behind the shield, trying to draw his comrade into the open.

But perhaps the most painful times for Fai were when the blonde tried to tell Kurogane that someone did love him for who he was, and would always love him. These occasion always resulted in a not-so-gentle rebuff, and Fai would just smile and pretend that he had been joking, when in reality he had been putting his heart on the line once more.

Kurogane was blind to him. And Syaoran hated how this was one couple that would never get to be together, just because Kurogane was too proud to admit to himself that he was falling for the wizard.

With a soft thump, the gang landed on the ground, Fai somehow managing to sprawl himself over Kurogane in a very ungainly manner. The ninja flushed a bright red and bolted upright, shoving Fai roughly off him and ignoring the hurt look he got in return. Syaoran was about to ask if the blonde was alright, when a clear, sly voice cut him off, its soft tones stopping him in his tracks.

"So, we meet again. I wondered if it would be so." Slowly, Syaoran turned around, warm brown eyes meeting cool ones. Swallowing slightly, he bowed his head in respect, sensing that Sakura and Fai were doing the same.

"Yuuko-san." Fai murmured, his hood slipping over his head to hide his face. The Witch smiled mysteriously at him, eyes flashing with what could have been humour.

"It appears that your secret has remained intact, Fai-san. Though I think that your time has run out now, hmm?" She smiled.

Moving to face Syaoran, Yuuko grinned as she placed a strong hand on his shoulder, eyes flickering to the dark clothed ninja behind him.

"You think you have collected all of Sakura's feathers, don't you? Well I'm afraid to say that there is one remaining…although to claim it would mean pain for you all, especially a certain Japanese swordsman." She said calmly, voice showing no trace of the smiling expression she currently wore.

"One left? I…I was sure…" Syaoran muttered, frowning in confusion. Behind him, Kurogane was glaring silently at the witch who had so dared to associate his name with what could only be emotional pain – something that he had long ago sworn that he would never allow himself to feel. Fai, meanwhile, was clenching his fists tightly, refusing to look at the worried princess that was anxiously asking what was wrong.

"It felt like you had them all because that missing one had always been with you, right from the start of your quest." Yuuko explained. "But in its current form, it is useless to the princess."

"With me? I don't understand, I…" Syaoran began urgently, not getting what was going on. But before he could continue, Fai's voice cut across his, strong tones seeming suddenly subdued.

"What she means, Syaoran-kun, is that the final feather is me. And that for Sakura-chan to regain the last of her unclaimed memories, I must return to my original form." Fai said quietly, lifting his head to show the group sorrowful blue eyes. Kurogane visibly started, hand beginning to tremble as he gripped tightly at Souhi's handle.

"When Sakura-chan's feathers exploded from her, they all flew into different worlds, shifting dimensions. Often, they ended up in places where they would be used for evil, or perhaps inspire others to do bad things in an attempt to stop the hurt that lay in their hearts. I was no different. I simply ended up in the clutches of a young king in Seresu, one who was lonely because his wife had just died in childbirth, taking his unborn son with her.

"When a feather of such power fell into his hands, he first tried to revive his dead queen. But when it failed, he instead used his own crafts to shape me into a beautiful mortal man, every bit as elegant and graceful as his former lover. My inner magic gave me life, and I had a sense of being for the first time.

"Ashura-ou treated me well, and in return I healed his lonely heart, allowing him to take comfort in me. Time in Seresu passed faster than in Clow, and by the time Syaoran-kun had begun speaking with the High Priest, I was deeply in love with my creator, happy that the feeling was mutual.

"But when I sense Syaoran-kun's first journey through dimensions with my former mistress, I knew that it was time for me to leave, to rejoin with her. But Ashura-ou didn't want me to leave, and grew almost hysterical at the thought of being alone again. He even ordered his guards to restrain me. I had no choice but to incapacitate them, before sending Ashura-ou into a sleep where he would dream only good dreams, and have no knowledge of his lonely life.

"And I came here. One look at the two solemn, pained figures that would be protecting my mistress was all it took for me to realise that without some sense of happiness in their lives they would fall. So I remained concealed as a mere man and allowed Yuuko-san to strip me of my markings – the markings of the Suzaku, that had bound me to my fellow brothers and sisters, showing that I was a feather.

"My 'magic' or 'intuition' was nothing more than the magic of others calling to me, allowing me to sense other feathers or mystical forces. And the reason I had to keep running was simply because I could not stop until the quest was over. You saw my darker side, Kuro-chan. But you didn't realise that I was the betrayer, not the betrayed. None of you did. And now, it is time for me to fulfil my purpose."

Sakura's eyes widened at Fai's speech, and she flung herself forward in alarm, arms outstretched.

"No! Fai-san, it's alright, you don't have to…"

But Fai never paused, a sad smile on his face as a strange ribbon of light wound round him, covering him until only his head was visible. With a sudden explosion of glitter it faded, showing a featureless humanoid form that was more mist than corporal, face no more than a smooth disc. Billowing forward, the figure hovered in front of Kurogane, staring down at the frozen warrior with invisible eyes.

_Goodbye Kuro-muu…as I healed Ashura-ou's heart from the pain of losing his queen, you were the one who healed mine. Thankyou for letting me love you, even if you never returned those feelings._

And then the figure was gone, shrinking down into a fragile pink feather that drifted backwards into Sakura, allowing her to remember the mother she'd never thought she would. But along with those memories came fresh, new ones, memories of a journey taken among friends, of two loves so deep and achingly pure that they had gone beyond the boundaries of existence, living on even though they could never be allowed to be.

And Sakura wept.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

* * *

Well, there's my first entry into my little series! Had that idea on my mind for ages now, so just had to write it down. Anyone who read Memories Of When Smiles Were Real - told you I'd get it done!

Anyway, I hope that was ok...I didn't really spend that much time thinking about the phrasing of certain things, I just ended up writing whatever popped into my head. I'll probably do some drabbles next, although if I get a good idea it may be a oneshot again.

Please read and review!


	2. Leftover Mistletoe

**Introduction **

Welcome to the realm of heartbreak, angst and fluff! This is my collection of drabbles, oneshots and ficlets about Kurogane, Fai and the pairing KuroFai! This is my ultimate favourite shonen-ai/yaoi pair ever, so I just had to write a tribute to them!

**_Let the angsty love begin!_**

* * *

**Leftover Mistletoe**

Kurogane had had enough. All Christmas he'd been forced to continually dodge the many sprigs of mistletoe that the damn mage had set up everywhere, and ninja or not, he didn't particularly enjoy having to sneak about all day.

And then the mistletoe had mysteriously begun to _move_.

Sprigs that had been placed in the centre of rooms miraculously made their way to spots over the doorways…usually of the rooms that Kurogane had just entered. And when Kurogane wanted to leave, Fai always managed to appear in the doorway with the mistletoe hanging over it, that damn smile pasted across his face.

Needless to say, Kurogane had got a lot of use out of the small set of throwing knives that Sakura had given him for Christmas.

And now that Christmas was over, he reasoned, there was no reason for the stupid plant to be plastered everywhere. He was perfectly entitled to take it down whenever he wanted. Starting now. Watching in satisfaction as the last piece of the damn stuff joined the pile on the floor, Kurogane scooped up his hoard and dumped it outside, happily using his tinder box to light what was soon a roaring fire.

"What are you doing, Kuro-muu?" The soft voice asked, and he turned to see a curious Fai leaning through the open window, a confused frown marring his pale features.

"Clearing up after Christmas."

"Clearing up…but it hasn't been twelve days yet! You don't have to take your decorations down until twelve days after Christmas have passed!" Fai protested.

Kurogane simply shrugged, a wolfish grin appearing on his face.

"I'm not taking down all the decorations. Just the mistletoe. Who knew it burnt so well, hmm?"

He'd never expected the horrified gasp that came from Fai as he realised what exactly Kurogane was saying…nor the crushed expression that appeared on his face before it was swallowed up in a bright smile.

"I guess that Kuro-pii didn't like the mistletoe then, ne? Maybe I'll start taking down the other decorations then…there doesn't seem much point now that the mistletoe's gone."

* * *

Afterwards, when Kurogane came back inside, he heard Syaoran asking why Fai was clearing away the Christmas tree so early. The wizard had simply chuckled in reply, throwing more baubles into the box by his feet.

"Kuro-wan had already taken down the mistletoe, so there didn't seem much point in keeping the rest of the decorations up. I don't think he liked the mistletoe…or maybe he didn't like the idea of kissing certain people under it."

If someone hadn't been used to seeing behind Fai's cheerful mask then they would have missed the upset tones that had crept into Fai's voice at the last sentence. But Kurogane wasn't one of those people, and he clearly heard the desolate voice of the blonde.

And for once, he regretted destroying something that the other man had obviously been planning for weeks.

* * *

A few hours later, Kurogane had made to go through the doorway into the kitchen only to find his way blocked by a miserable looking Fai, who was just coming out.

"Excuse me, Kuro-rin…" He'd murmured tiredly. Kurogane had sighed and made to step to the side before glancing out, a choked cry of horrified disbelief escaping him as he saw the single unharmed sprig of mistletoe hanging above them.

Wondering what the fuss was about, Fai had looked up…only to break into the largest, most genuine grin that the ninja had ever seen on his face.

"Well, Kuro-chin, it looks like you didn't manage to get quite all of it…guess that means we have to kiss, ne?"

And with those words he'd leaned up to press his lips firmly against Kurogane's, nipping insistently at the soft flesh he found there until Kurogane grudgingly opened his mouth for further inspection.

One blissful minute later, and Fai pulled away with a slightly dazed expression on his face before giggling and walking away, a faint blush covering his cheeks. Kurogane had been left touching his lips in wonder, surprised that he'd enjoyed the feeling of Fai's lips against his own so much.

And thinking back to a certain receipt that he'd hidden carefully in his room after buying one single sprig of mistletoe, Kurogane decided to go along with Fai's games every year from now on.

He didn't mind kissing Fai again.

At Christmas, anyway.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

* * *

Sorry eveyone...yet another drabble involving KuroFai and mistletoe. But at least I changed the plot slightly from the traditional Ihateyou, ohnoyouusedmistletoe story, ne? I was originally going to write one for Christmas too, but I didn't have enough time. But if I think of a New Year's one, it'll be up here, I promise! Please read and review!

**Kaylana -** To be honest, I wasn't that happy with the way I wrote the last chapter...I think I kinda destroyed the plot. Ah well...I'm happy you thought it original though!

**Hikari Kaitou -** Angst is always beautiful (wink) ! I'm glad you liked the story. By the way, your username...Light Thief, right? Cool!

**hentai-monkey -** I'm so happy that you thought so much of that chapter! I may actually develop this storyline at a later point...who knows?

**Cheesy Bubbles -** Oops! When I said 'little series', I meant a series of oneshots/drabbles/2-parters, etc...but I do plan to come back to Feather at a later point in the series and do some followup stories, so keep those eyes peeled! Also, I'll be alternating between evil Ashura/good Ashura, so I won't be making him a creep all of the time!

**no name -** I'm glad you thought so!

**LKLTB -** See, they nearly got together in this one! And I think it was happier, too - don't cry!

**Azalee -** CLAMP run out of inspiration? Never! (But if they don't finish X 1999 soon, I will personally hunt them down and kill them...after they've finsished Tsubasa of course). Glad you liked the idea!

**Meowzy-chan -** Don't worry, I'll always try to keep writing - even when I'm old and grey1 (So after my next exam? Ha ha!) And yes, poor everybody!

**pagelupin -** I'm glad you liked it...I just loved the idea of Fai being a feather, so...

**MKaiou -** Wow! Long review - and really deep too! Like I said above, I plan to come back to this idea a bit later in the series, so just hold on til then, k? And I'll be writing more stuff with a good Ashura too...I'm glad you liked it!

**NonplusCay -** Don't cry! Here - have a tissue! (Hands box of Kleenex to NonplusCay)

**Ueste -** Yes, Syaoran can be really dense in fics, ne? Glad you liked the story!

**aiko5 -** Yeah, I seem to have problems keeping those two together, even though I love the couple...oops. But they nearly got together here, right?


	3. New Year, New Beginnings

**Introduction **

Welcome to the realm of heartbreak, angst and fluff! This is my collection of drabbles, oneshots and ficlets about Kurogane, Fai and the pairing KuroFai! This is my ultimate favourite shonen-ai/yaoi pair ever, so I just had to write a tribute to them!

**_Let the angsty love begin!_**

* * *

**New Year, New Beginnings**

You can tell a lot about a person just from what they pray for at their first visit of the year to a shrine. 

Kurogane prayed for a chance to return home, and that he would be strong enough to protect everyone that he cared about.

Fai prayed that he would be able to avoid Ashura for another year, and that he wouldn't be forced to use his magic ever again.

They both prayed that the one they loved more than anyone else in the whole world would be safe this year, and that one day they could be together.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

**

* * *

Length:** 100 words

Told you I'd put up a New Year chapter! This was my first actual drabble of this series, and I think it came out fairly well...I wanted to put in a line about how they got together, but I didn't have time! Anyway...please read and review!

**Black Water-Fox -** Well, that wasn't that long a wait, was it? Glad you liked the last chapter!

**Meowzy-chan -** Yup! I finally got them to kiss! And the reason Fai didn't notice was because he was obviously a bit depressed and out of it...he wouldn't have thought Kurogane had out it there anyway, as the ninja's so gruff sometimes...maybe he thought Syaoran or Sakura had done it?

**hentai-monkey -** Here's some more fluff! And a naughty Fai is a good Fai! A Fai a day keeps the doctor away! Looks like a Fai who got the cream! (Sorry, I'm on a sugar high right now...Christmas chocolate!) And I've also decided that once I finish all works currently in progress (not counting my CCS trilogy) I'll be writing a more developed version of the Feather story too!

**pagelupin -** Was this kawaii too? Hope so!

**JazzyKnickers -** Love the name! Hope you found this drabble cute too!


	4. Edges

**Introduction **

Welcome to the realm of heartbreak, angst and fluff! This is my collection of drabbles, oneshots and ficlets about Kurogane, Fai and the pairing KuroFai! This is my ultimate favourite shonen-ai/yaoi pair ever, so I just had to write a tribute to them!

**_Let the angsty love begin!_**

* * *

**Edges**

Sometimes when Fai gets too close to the edge of a cliff, he wonders what it would be like to just tip over and fall. He wonders whether it would feel like he was flying before he hits the ground, and whether the impact would actually hurt.

Fai doesn't think that anyone would really care if he did fall.

But what he doesn't know is that whenever he gets too close to the edge, he's being watched by a pair of crimson eyes, their owner always ready to pull him back.

And that that person would care if he fell.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

* * *

Another drabble...a bit of an angsty one too... There wasn't much KuroFai in this one, as I wanted to write a Fai-centric. But I did put in hints, ne? My next one should focus on Kurogane, and then I have a longer idea for my next two parts...please read and review!

**hentai-monkey -** Heh...it's not looking very promising, considering how quickly I'm updating my FAKE fic! So that Feather one may be a long time in coming...sorry!

**Meowzy-chan -** Heh...100 word drabbles are meant to be short, silly! And here's another one...hmm...

**Toshi.is.dead -** Glad you thought so!

**JazzyKnickers -** Thanks! And by the way...JazzyKnickers Awesome too!

**Ueste -** Didn't you like it? That's ok, I just wasn't sure from your comment. Any reason why, so I can improve in future?

**Azalee -** Hmm...I got the shrine idea out of the blue...I think I was remembering some CCS special manga chapters that I'd found and read the other day, when theey were praying at New Years...glad you liked it! Mmm...cookie!

**ShyMoonlight -** Thanks! Hopefully you liked this one too!

**Yurikitsune -** Well, here's some more...and by the way, in response to your question, these drabbles aren't connected in any way...some of them aren't even going to be set in the same dimension! If any continue on from each other, I'll include a note to say so, k? But good question! I asked someone else that a few months ago too! (sweatdrop)


	5. Second Chances

**Introduction **

Welcome to the realm of heartbreak, angst and fluff! This is my collection of drabbles, oneshots and ficlets about Kurogane, Fai and the pairing KuroFai! This is my ultimate favourite shonen-ai/yaoi pair ever, so I just had to write a tribute to them!

**_Let the angsty love begin!_**

* * *

**Second Chance**

Once, back in Piffle Country, when the kids and Mokona were asleep, Fai had asked him why he acted so strange around Tomoyo. No, not strange; the word that the blonde has used was 'quiet'. It hadn't made any sense to Kurogane at first – as far as he was aware, he was always quiet, unless you counted those times he was fighting or chasing after Fai.

Fai had smiled wisely then, and told him that whenever he was around her, he didn't act like himself. Instead of being the harsh ninja that they were all used to, Kurogane seemed somehow softer in her presence.

Regretful.

Kurogane had laughed at first, saying scornful words about idiots, passing it off as a stupid mistake on Fai's part. But the blonde had just remained quiet, gazing patiently at Kurogane with those knowing blue eyes of his, as if waiting for Kurogane to admit that he was right.

He'd snapped then, giving Fai the darkest glare he could muster as he strode out of their lodgings, leaving his companion alone in that darkened room. And when he'd looked back over his shoulder, Fai had still been watching him, that damnable smile dancing round his lips.

That smile had haunted him until his return.

Since then, Fai had said nothing of their previous conversation. Such things belonged to the night, when no one else could hear what they spoke of, or see their expressions. On the surface, when the light fell on them, they were allies at best, barely able to live around each other. Only when the night fell did they show what they felt on the inside, revealing a deeper bond than any would have suspected. They were more than just friends…but what should come next continued to elude them.

Perhaps, Kurogane reflected, it wasn't surprising that Fai had noticed – just that he had chosen to voice his thoughts out loud. It was an unspoken rule between them that they were to stay out of each other's pasts…both had histories too painful to just be brought up in ordinary conversation, and they had respected that fact.

Until now.

To this day, Kurogane still wasn't sure what had caused the blonde to break the rules and ask the question. All he knew was that it had touched a little too close to home, shown a more knowledgeable Fai than he had previously been giving credit for. And that had unnerved him.

She had been like that too. Sitting in her throne room, the worries of Japan heaped upon her shoulders…and yet still aware enough of her ninjas' problems to know when they needed advice or guidance. Especially in Kurogane's case – she'd been the one to know when he needed help even before he did.

He had cared for her deeply, wanting to protect her more than anything else in the world, heedless of the way he spoke to her. No, _because_ of the way he spoke to her. She had been the only person he'd ever spoken so emotionally and angrily to – it had been a mark of how much more he cared for her than the others.

Then she had sent him away on this journey, forcing him into this quest with her magic. And although he'd protested hotly, he wouldn't have minded so much if he hadn't had something that he still needed to do in his world, something that had made him fight tooth and nail against her powers in an attempt to escape the portal.

He hadn't told her that he loved her.

But he had been whisked away despite his struggles. And all he'd wanted to do was to find his way back to his world, to where she was. To finally say the words that he'd never found the courage to say.

And then he'd met Fai.

Throughout their journey, the blonde had grown on him before Kurogane had even realised, seeping through hidden cracks and pathways into his life. And slowly, it had become less and less urgent a task to return home to his princess, the need to confess his feelings less strong. With every Tomoyo that he met in different worlds, he had felt less of a pull, his feelings gradually changing into the love of an elder brother for his sister rather than the passionate love of a potential lover.

Soon Kurogane found himself thinking that if he ever arrived back in his home world, he would gladly keep on travelling, as long as the blonde wizard was with him. He no longer lived behind the ghost of former feelings for his princess.

Now, the different versions of Tomoyo only serve to remind him that he's already missed his first chance at love.

Gazing at Fai, Kurogane swears that he won't waste his second.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

* * *

Well, here's my Kurogane-centric...it was a bit longer this time, for all the people who've been wanting these drabbles to be longer...is this better? Anyway, my next one will be up in a few days...you'll see why! Read and review please! 

**Meowzy-chan -** Hmm...I'm keeping most of the Ashura stuff for another collection of short stories that I'm thinking of...but in case that doesn't work out, I promise I'll put some in here with the Fai-centric fics too! As for Kurogane wondering about going back to his world...well, that was actually answered in this fic, funnily enough! You must be pychic...I wrote this when I wrote the other one!

**Toshi.is.dead -** I'm glad you liked it! Hope you liked this one too!

**Yurikitsune -** Thanks for your lovely comments! They really made my day, and got me writing the ficlet that's coming next!

**Ueste -** I'm really sorry that you find some of my drabbles too short...I tried to make this one longer...but there will be other 100 words ones too, so I'm sorry again...

**LadyAthena-Chan -** Your english was fine, don't worry about it! And again, sorry about the lengths of the previous drabbles...hmm...Kissu...I need to write more fics with KuroFai kissing too...I'm sorry that your name isn't right here, keeps auto-correcting the punctuation into this version...gomen nasai!

**JazzyKnickers -** I'm glad it makes you want more! I might expand that into a longer oneshot at one point, where he actually tries...I got inspired from rereading an RPG I took part in a few months back...and Kurogane (my character) pulled him back from a cliff...hmm...


	6. Birthdays

**Introduction **

Welcome to the realm of heartbreak, angst and fluff! This is my collection of drabbles, oneshots and ficlets about Kurogane, Fai and the pairing KuroFai! This is my ultimate favourite shonen-ai/yaoi pair ever, so I just had to write a tribute to them!

**_Let the angsty love begin!_**

* * *

**Birthdays**

Kurogane never could understand why people made such a fuss about celebrating birthdays. To him, a birthday was nothing more than the day you first began your fight for survival in the world…it had nothing to do with giving gifts or being served cake by your friends. He just wanted the day to pass without notice.

Fai never could understand why Kurogane always tried to make out that birthdays were nothing special. To him, a birthday was a sign that no matter what people told you, you were meant to be here, that you had a place in the world…it was a day to prove your existence to the world. He just wanted to be seen.

Kurogane always got what he wanted for his birthday, even if had been against the party from the start. Tomoyo had always known exactly what he would have liked if he had a choice, and that tradition had carried over to the other princess that he now protected…no matter what world they were on, Sakura always managed to find something that fitted him perfectly.

Fai never got what he wanted for his birthday. Ever since he was young, he'd only wanted to be noticed, for someone to recognise his existence. But Ashura had only seen what he'd wanted to see, and Fai had learned to stop trying. Even Syaoran and Sakura were unable to see behind his mask, and treated him only as the person that he showed them. They missed the hints he gave.

Kurogane didn't believe in a peaceful existence.

Fai didn't believe in happy endings.

Neither of them had ever truly enjoyed their birthdays.

Until the day that Fai forgot to find a present for Kurogane, and, feeling slightly tipsy from the sake, launched himself at the stoic ninja to give him an extremely passionate kiss.

Of course, it was only fair that Kurogane returned the favour a few weeks later.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

* * *

Well, here's the next one! I ended up writing it the other day, when I was thinking of a certain event coming up on the 4th...my birthday! So this was kinda like a reverse present for you guys...enjoy! Please read and review!

**Meowzy-chan -** Umm...you're scaring me now...you predicted the depressing ficlet with the fluffy ending! Are you human? And yup, good news for Fai!

**Toshi.is.dead -** Thanks for the compliment! And yup, I really think that those two would be better as brother and sister...in fact, they are in several of my RPs and fics!

**Ueste -** Thanks a lot for your feedback! It really helps me keep going! The next few should also be longer, so hopefully I won't leave out too much!

**Black Water-Fox -** Thanks for your comments! Hope you liked this one!

**Yurikitsune -** Original? (squeals happily) That's one of the best comments I can get - I'm always afraid of duplicating someone's idea, especially as everyone has so many theories about Fai/Kurogane's pasts and their future! And I'm glad you liked that last one...like you said, most people either like Kuro/Tomo or KuroFai, so I wanted to include both in this...personally, Kuro/Tomo makes me shudder,but if it was a love born out of admiration and/or respect, then I wouldn't be so unnerved by the age gap...which is what I wanted to put across.


	7. Misconceptions

**Introduction **

Welcome to the realm of heartbreak, angst and fluff! This is my collection of drabbles, oneshots and ficlets about Kurogane, Fai and the pairing KuroFai! This is my ultimate favourite shonen-ai/yaoi pair ever, so I just had to write a tribute to them!

**_Let the angsty love begin!_**

* * *

**Misconceptions**

He wakes sharply, breathing harsh and desperate as he claws at the invisible bonds still struggling to pull him back into his dreams. Eyes wide with the horror of what he has remembered, he draws himself into a shuddering ball underneath the covers. This is what he has always been under the mask – a scared little child.

Laughing bitterly at his own weakness, he starts as a pair of arms suddenly encircle him, pulling him against a warm chest. He freezes for a moment before giving in, burying his face in the loose sleeping shirt of his companion. He whimpers quietly to himself, and he feels the reassuring grip of the arms surrounding him tighten at the sound. He smiles wanly into his companion's chest, leaning as much as he can into the embrace – he associated these arms with comfort and their touch soothes him.

They stay like that for an unknown amount of time. They may have been holding each other for hours, yet is seems like only minutes have passed. Time has no meaning here. Pulling back, he gazes seriously up at his midnight saviour, before breaking into a small, yet genuine, smile as his companion bends his head to plant a kiss on his forehead, murmuring the first words either have spoken all night.

"It's alright, Kuro-tan. I'm here. And I always will be."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

* * *

That just popped into my head the other day when I was meant to be doing geography...I guess it kinda came about because I got tired of writing Fai as a weepy depressed uke all the time (sweatdrop) And I liked the idea of Kurogane being the complete opposite of who he is in public.

Anyway, thanks for everyone who has reveiwed so far! And I have big news for the people who wanted me to do a longer version of _Feather_! I'm actually writing it right now - I have the prologue and first chapter all written, but I won't actually be uploading them until I've at least finished the second chapter! So watch out for it! It'll be appearing under the name _For Love Of A Feather_!

**Ueste** - Thankyou!

**Toshi.is.dead** - Thankyou so much for the compliment! Your laugh kinda scraed me though...heh!

**Mizu-Tenshi** - I'm glad you liked them! I have to admit, Second Chances was one of my favourites too! Hope you enjoy this one just as much!

**Nikki Aino** - Thankyou so much! I'm glad you thought it was original - hopefully you'll think the same of this one!

**haruechan** - Haha! Nope, those phrases don't go at all! Thanks for the birthday wishes, and I'm glad you liked it!

**Yurikitsune -** (Munches happily on cookies) Wow...that was such a nice review! Thankyou so much! I appreciate your comments - they really made my day! Justseeing my drabble described as beautiful, original and wonderful made me want to write so much - it was thanks to you that I wrote so much on For Love Of A Feather!

**hentai-monkey -** Mmm, cookie! Thanks for your comments! And yup, that would be a great way to start enjoying your birthday - why don't I have a Fai or Kurogane of my own? (Probably because they're off somewhere making out?)


	8. Chocolate Cake

**Introduction **

Welcome to the realm of heartbreak, angst and fluff! This is my collection of drabbles, oneshots and ficlets about Kurogane, Fai and the pairing KuroFai! This is my ultimate favourite shonen-ai/yaoi pair ever, so I just had to write a tribute to them!

**_Let the angsty love begin!__

* * *

_ **

**Chocolate Cake**

Kurogane didn't like sweet things. He'd barely been able to stomach the breakfast Fai had made for him in Outo, and since then he'd steered well clear of anything that even hinted at sugar. It had caused the blonde wizard much amusement, but at the moment Kurogane didn't particularly care. All it meant was that he got some extra sword practice in between battles. 

So when they arrived in the next world and went in search of something to eat, Kurogane was less than happy to discover that the locals here only ate sweet food. And he was even less pleased when he sat down in the café only to be served a particularly sugary looking chocolate cake. After poking it around on his plate for a while, he finally gave up and shoved it down the manjuu bun's throat. He spent the rest of the meal sulking silently with his arms crossed, sending the other patrons the darkest glares he could muster and trying to pretend that her wasn't hungry.

A week later, and Kurogane was eyeing his reflection in the mirror with grim distaste. Since they had first arrived in this world he hadn't eaten a damn thing, unable to force himself to choke down the sickeningly sweet rubbish that he'd been served everyday. The kid and his girlfriend were growing worried about his health, and had tried to find food that wasn't too sweet for the stoic ninja's tastes…unfortunately though, such a thing didn't seem to exist in this world.

It was one such day, when the two teenagers and Mokona had left on another search for Sakura's feather/edible food for Kurogane, that Fai made his move. The door had barely closed before Kurogane got that tingling feeling that he had always associated with assassins, or monsters, or…the feeling spread, shooting up his spine and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end…or _Fai_.

Whirling round with his sword drawn and his most threatening scowl on his face, Kurogane came face to face with a grinning Fai…complete with pink frilly apron and a tray bearing six covered plates.

"Wha…what the hell are you wearing! Have you no pride?" He spluttered, crimson eyes widening as he took in the sight before him. Fai seemed to think about the question, tilting his head to the side and humming contemplatively before straightening up and beaming brightly at the convulsing ninja.

"Nope."

Kurogane's hand twitched, and he barely restrained himself from throwing away his sword and throttling some sense into the carefree blonde.

"Well why don't you go somewhere else and find some?" He growled through gritted teeth. Fai pouted, holding up his tray for Kurogane to see.

"But then Kuro-wan won't get to taste my delicious cooking!" He protested, placing the tray on the table and whipping off the lids to reveal a range of mouthwatering desserts.

"I spent the whole morning slaving away in the kitchen just so that Kuro-chin could eat!" Fai chirped, smiling proudly. "I only used as much sugar as was necessary, so they shouldn't be too sweet!"

For a moment, Kurogane was struck dumb by the sheer kindness of Fai's simple gesture and the worry shining from those crystal blue eyes. Now that he thought about it, the wizard actually _had_ spent a lot of time in the small kitchen area that day…he'd been down at the crack of dawn clattering those pots and tins around. And now Kurogane knew what Fai had actually been doing. He stared thoughtfully at the offered desserts, but quickly caught himself and turned to scowl suspiciously at Fai.

"You think I'm going to eat that crap just because you say there's less sugar in it? Go find someone else to be your guinea pig." He growled, waving a hand somewhere in the direction of the door.

"But Kuro-tan…I made it just for _you_. I wasn't just practising my baking…" Fai tried again.

"Big deal. I'm not eating that sugary rubbish even if you say its less sweet, or because you made it just for me. And that's another thing – why the hell would you do something like that for me?" Kurogane said harshly, turning away from the blonde and beginning to make his way back to his room and the blissful silence of privacy.

"I…Because I…"

"After all, it's not like I've ever done anything nice for you. What, you want to have me in your debt so that you can make me do stupid things? No thanks."

"But…I don't want you…"

"So why don't you just give up on your latest plan to make me look like an idiot and…"

"I'm not doing it because I want to have you in my debt! I'm doing it because I don't want you to disappear!" Fai cried loudly, cutting off Kurogane's rant and running to wrap long arms around the shocked ninja's waist.

"I just want Kuro-rin to be strong again…I don't want to watch you getting weaker and weaker each day. So you wouldn't be in my debt because…because that would enough payment for me." Fai murmured softly, pressing his face against Kurogane's back.

They stood like that for a moment, neither making any move to break away from the awkward embrace, both unsure of what to do as they crossed the line into this new, strange territory. Fai's arms gripped a little tighter, and Kurogane found himself strangely breathless under the other man's touch, his heart seemingly trying to hammer its way out of his chest.

A loud noise from somewhere outside startled them out of their reverie, and the two sprung apart as if burned. Pasting a scowl across his annoyingly red face, Kurogane turned to face Fai again, watching as the blonde calmly pulled his mask of smiles firmly back into place as if in slow motion, every trace of the distraught, panicked expression fading away as quickly as it had come.

"It doesn't matter what you say. I'm still not going to eat it." Kurogane repeated, although his voice was a lot softer now than it had been a few minutes again. Fai shrugged, his smile widening even though his eyes remained dark and disappointed, his concern almost palpable.

"And it doesn't matter what _you_ say, Kuro-wan. Because I'm going to keep trying until you eat something."

Kurogane stared at him for a moment, before simply grunting and leaving the room.

* * *

From then on, Kurogane couldn't get a moment's rest before Fai was there again, waving newly baked treats under his nose, and pleading for him to try some. One night he'd even woken up to find Fai straddling him and poking a forkful of pudding at his slack lips in a vain attempt to get some the food down his throat. Needless to say, Fai had quickly learnt never to try that particular stunt again unless he wanted to spend every night tied to a lamppost outside. Although the view of the moon really had been quite splendid.

Meanwhile, Kurogane was starting to find it hard to pretend that he wasn't affected by the lack of food now. Although he could force himself to stay upright with the determined will of a ninja, he could do nothing about the miserable sounds his stomach was frequently giving, or the way his ribs were beginning to poke out. Nor could he ignore the signs that he was getting dangerously close to the point of collapse when he began to find the room frequently spinning every time he got up or moved too fast.

The kids were doing everything they could to find the feather and get out of this world as fast as possible, but so far their searches had proved futile. And while they were out every day with the manjuu bun, Fai seemed to have appointed himself his carer and chef, bustling around Kurogane like the overly busy nurses he'd seen in the hospital of another world.

"Please, Kuro-tako…just a bite…just a nibble…" Fai pleaded, waving the spoon and its contents around in front of Kurogane's face coaxingly.

"No, damnit!" Kurogane growled, swatting the pale hand away grumpily.

"But it really is very good…you'd like it…"

"No! Why the hell do you keep try…" Kurogane broke off before he could finish the question, remembering Fai's response last time he had asked. Glancing up at the shadowed look on Fai's face, he guessed that the blonde was too.

"I already told you, Kuro-chan…because I don't want you to fade away and disappear. I don't want you to leave me alone here."

"Alone? What about the kids and the manjuu bun?" Kurogane snorted.

"Not alone out there…alone in _here_." Fai whispered, taking Kurogane's large tanned hands with his own pale ones and placing one over his heart and the other on the side of his head.

"You stop the ache in my chest from hurting as much. You make the voices go away." Fai said quietly, eyes flickering closed in bliss as Kurogane's hand moved to cup his cheek, a calloused thumb gently caressing the soft skin there before sliding to press against his lips, mapping the smooth contours of this newly conquered territory.

Kurogane didn't know why he was touching Fai this way, so gently, so _tenderly_. It was like his hand was moving by itself, and he was powerless to stop it. But as he watched Fai's eyes drift closed in happiness, he realised suddenly that he didn't mind this, didn't mind the way Fai felt under his touch. His breath caught as Fai's tongue flicked out to lap at his lips' conqueror, and he shifted in his seat slightly, squirming as this new game began to reach dangerous levels.

Somehow, it seemed right just then to slip the hand previously pressed against Fai's chest round the blonde's waist, and to pull him down into his lap. And when his brain, foggy with something he couldn't quite describe, finally registered exactly how close Fai's lips were to his, it seemed right to stop the caress and lean forward, the blonde doing the same.

For a moment, lips barely touched and their breath mingled. Then the door to the house slammed open and the pair froze, eyes widening as they realised what had almost happen.

By the time the kids came into the living room, Fai was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, and Kurogane was rereading the magazine he'd bought in the Hanshin Republic.

* * *

Days passed by in a blur after that, a confusing mesh of homemade food and intimate moments, neither sure exactly where they were going, or why they felt pulled in that direction. Kurogane might have thought himself alone in that sentiment, except for the mingled need and fear he always saw in Fai's eyes, almost tasting the sheer terror that the mage felt as all lines were crossed, as they entered territory that neither had ever seen before, let alone walked.

The truth was, it scared him too.

Another thing that scared him was the way his body was starting to betray him, how easily he grew tired now and the way he was confined to his bed now. His strong ninja could only bring him so far without food, and now he was helpless against the flood of hunger he felt constantly, forever gnawing at him.

Fai started staying away not long after, seeming to spend more time shut away in his own room than with Kurogane. Sakura said something about being unable to watch something so painful happen to the one he cared so much more. Kurogane didn't understand until he heard the muffled sobs through the wall one night.

Eventually, after what had seemed like forever to Kurogane, the blonde came to him again, his smile a faded imitation of what it had once been, his blonde hair hanging in disarray around a tired face. And Kurogane suddenly realised the dreadful truth of the matter; as he himself wasted away, Fai was slowly dying as well.

They passed that day in silence, neither sure what to say to the other, or how to stop the hurt they both felt. It wasn't until that evening that Fai brought a tray up to the room, and even then he only gave Kurogane a weary glance before slowly beginning to eat himself, his hope of saving the other man apparently dead and cold.

Watching as Fai managed to somehow get more chocolate around his mouth than in it, Kurogane wondered suddenly what it would be like to die without kissing those pale pink lips, and whether he'd spend the rest of eternity as a ghost, regretting his foolish choice to stay inside the box they'd drawn for each other.

Before he knew it, he was reaching to place a hand behind Fai's neck, slowly pulling his companion down to lie on top of him. Fai stared at him silently for a moment before grinning softly, a pale hand lifting to caress Kurogane cheek in the same way a tanned hand had once touched his own, memorising the surprisingly soft skin he found there before leaning forward to meet Kurogane's lips with his own.

The tender bittersweetness of the kiss soon gave way to the passion, and Kurogane found himself tasting something that swept him away, pulling him in until he craved more. It was a moment before he realised that the taste was Fai, laced with something else, something familiar in its sugary sweetness and strange rich taste.

Panting they pulled apart, and Fai stared at him in wonder before leaning to the side and dipping a finger in the chocolate pudding he'd brought up, smearing it around his lips once again. At Kurogane's confused expression, he chuckled weakly, smoothing back the dark hair from his lover's face.

"I've finally figured out a way to get you to eat, Kuro-tan." He whispered, a single tear escaping his eyes and running its course down his cheek. Smiling, Kurogane reached up to wipe it away.

"I guess I don't mind it when it's on you."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

* * *

Yay! I finally wrote it! I've always wanted to write a fic where their relationship actually develops instead of just bam! happening, so there you have it. It turned out rather more angsty than I originally planned though. But then again, so do most of my stories...read and review please!

**Meowzy-chan** - Thanks! And yup, after reading Pikari's translations of those chapters, I just had to incorporate some good old Kuro angst into a fic somewhere...hmm...the plot bunny just visited again...

**hentai-monkey -** Wow! Thanks so much for that lovely review! It's people like you who keep me writing! I'm really gald that you enjoyed it so much, and I hope you liked this one too!

**Touketsu Iji -** Did I get your name right? I couldn't tell with the underline on the hyperlink...hope your sore throat is better now! And thanks for your comments!

**Luinramwen **- Hmm...I was a bad girl and ended up reading Pikari's chapter translations and downloading the chapters as soon as they came out...so much for waiting until they were brought out over here...but I just couldn't wait!

**Hikari Kaitou** - Yeah, Fai can be strong sometimes, ne? I'm sure he's keeling over by now with the weight of us authors' angst on his shoulders, poor thing!

**Toshi.is.dead** - You're right - poor Kuro! I have a small confession to make...ever notice how most of my KuroFai fics are in Kurogan'es POV? I've kinda grown to like him even more than Fai (gasp!) so he ends up being my main character. But I still love Fai to bits!

**Peacenikky** - Thanks! And I hope I can keep it up!

**Double** - Thankyou! If you liked the first, there'll be a proper fic coming out about that story soon!

**Ueste** - Haha! I fooled you! I hoped that was what people would think...I'm so happy it went over alright!

**Yurikitsune **- What a fantastic review! Thankyou so, so, so, so much!...I have no idea how to reply to the rest of your review, because I'm so gobsmacked by it...thanks! Oh, and For Love Of A Feather should be uploaded soon...I just want to go back and tweak my prologue a bit...


	9. Eggs

**Introduction **

Welcome to the realm of heartbreak, angst and fluff! This is my collection of drabbles, oneshots and ficlets about Kurogane, Fai and the pairing KuroFai! This is my ultimate favourite shonen-ai/yaoi pair ever, so I just had to write a tribute to them!

**_Let the angsty love begin!_**

* * *

**Eggs**

"So…at Easter a tame rabbit with a basket goes around giving everyone bird eggs?" Syaoran asked, a bit startled by this new piece of information.

"Wow…Rabbit-san is so nice!" Sakura gushed, bending down to look at the brown rabbit bouncing around harmlessly in its cage. Kurogane just grunted, eyeing the ball of fluff with scorn.

"If you ask me, that thing looks even dumber than those rabbits we met on that other world." He snorted.

"No, no, that's not right!" The boy, a native of this world and the son of the person kindly putting them up, shook his head hard, laughing. "Hoppy here's just a pet, and the rabbit story is just a fairytale! And the eggs aren't bird eggs – they're made out of chocolate! You give them to people you like at Easter!"

"Oh…so you buy the people you like eggs made out of chocolate at Easter, and the rabbit's just a story for children." Fai said wisely, nodding his head sagely.

"Yup! And if you like them a lot, you give them one with something nice inside, like sweets, or something fun to play with!" The boy smiled, beaming up at the group of travellers.

"Then…should we buy each other Easter eggs too?" Sakura asked, brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Yeah! Come on, I'll take you shopping!" The boy offered. Reaching out to take Sakura's hand with his left, and Syaoran's with his right, he turned to shoot pleading eyes at the two older men.

"Are Kuro-chan-san and Fai-san coming too?" He asked. Kurogane twitched, trying to ignore the way Fai was laughing in the background. To his annoyance, the kid had picked up Fai's nicknames for him almost as soon as they got here, merely adding a '-san' as though Kuro-chan really _was_ his name.

"No, I'm…" He began, only to be cut off by Fai's lighter tones.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling well. Perhaps it would be better if you left me behind today."

Kurogane's mouth dropped open, and he swung around to stare at the blonde mage, unable to believe it. In all their travels together, Fai had never been sick…and even if he was, he'd have never thought the other man sane enough to refuse something fun in order to rest.

"Fai-san? Are you sure? I could stay with you if you want…" Sakura said worriedly. Fai just shook his head.

"You go ahead, Sakura-chan. I'm sure Syaoran-kun and Mikael-kun would miss you. And Kuro-wan too, if he's going."

Blue eyes turned to meet his, and Kurogane started as he realised that he hadn't yet given his answer.

"I'm going. If you think I'm staying back here alone with you, you've got another thing coming." He said hurriedly.

Dismissing the stab of hurt that flickered in his companion's eyes briefly, Kurogane turned and strode towards the garden gate, leaving the three children to catch up with him. Yet he wasn't fast enough to move from within hearing range of the overexcitable blonde.

"Remember, Kuro-tan, I want a nice big egg with loads of sweets!" Fai called brightly, waving goodbye to his friends.

"Go out and get it yourself when you're feeling better!" Kurogane shot back, picking up speed. "Damn mage."

* * *

By the time they got back to the house that evening, it was practically dark. Dinner was a quiet affair, what with Fai being absent – Sakura had gone up to his room to check on him, but had found the door locked and the room silent, with no replies to her calls.

But when Kurogane entered his own room and saw the huge chocolate egg waiting for him in the middle of the floor, he was somehow not surprised to see the card next to it, carefully written with the words 'Love, Fai' in the blonde's typical elegant hand, each letter painstakingly printed as though the writer was more used to using drawings and symbols as a form of writing.

He still ground his teeth, however, and glared hard at the human-sized sweet, as if the force of his stare alone could melt it. And once he realised that it wasn't going to evaporate into thin air, it took only one swing of Souhi to cleanly slice through the top, breaking the egg into two.

"Aww…you're meant to eat Easter eggs, Kuro-rin, not use them for sword practice." Kurogane froze at the petulant voice, crimson eyes narrowing as he realised it came from _inside_ of the egg. Raising Souhi once more, he stomped over to look inside…only to leap back, hand clapped over a nose that was bleeding profusely, face stained crimson as Fai uncurled himself and stood upright.

Winking at the stunned ninja, Fai stretched, showing even more flesh than had previously been exposed by what could have only been described as a 'hooker' outfit. Shooting Kurogane a heated look, the blonde smiled seductively, tongue flicking over pale pink lips.

"Well what are you waiting for, Kurogane-sama? _Play with me_."

* * *

**_Author's Note

* * *

_**

Happy Easter to everyone! Sorry about the quality this time...I wrote it in all of ten minutes, especially for today! But anyway, please read and review!

On a side note, I have just read Mizu-Tenshi's 'I capture the castle'...brilliant! Everyone, go read it!

* * *

**Meowzy-chan** - Thanks! It's nice to know I made someone speechless...(wink) Sorry I couldn't keep it up though. 

**hentai-monkey** - Your reviews always make me smile! Thanks so much! But as for that chocolate...it's safe to say that there were several brown stains left on the sheets that night, and that Fai had to shower _thoroughly_ to get rid of it all...if you know what I mean. (Grin)

**ZRedPoppy** - Thankyou so much! Wow...it's hard to say anything when you get comments as nice as those! I'm sorry...I have nothing to say except thanks!

**Evening Lilacs** - Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Mizu-Tenshi** - It's good that you liked it...hmm...maybe I should do more flangst, ne? Sorry this one was a letdown though.

**Ueste** - Thankyou!

**Yurikitsune** - Wow...thanks so much! Your review was lovely! Hmm...an anorexic Kurogane? That is a scary thought...(shudder) Fai, you sweetie!


	10. Scars

**Introduction **

Welcome to the realm of heartbreak, angst and fluff! This is my collection of drabbles, oneshots and ficlets about Kurogane, Fai and the pairing KuroFai! This is my ultimate favourite shonen-ai/yaoi pair ever, so I just had to write a tribute to them!

**_Let the angsty love begin!_**

* * *

**Scars**

He remembers the feel of Ashura's knife carving through his flesh, remembers staring at his reflection in the mirror afterwards and crying at the hideous whorls of pink skin left by his cruelty. He remembers the shame of bearing those marks.

He recalls the pain of the tattoo artist's needle stabbing the mark of Suzaku into his back, how afterwards the knowledge that he would now be able to control his magic was of little comfort when he gazed upon the dark markings.

He touches the name carved into his hip and smiles, remembering the person who put it there.

* * *

Well, looks like I'm back to Fai the angst-bunny (sigh). Why do all my 100 word drabbles about him turn out like that? But I suppose the last line wasn't that angsty...I'm rambling here. Ignore me. This was originally going to be posted up Easter, but then I got the inspiration for Eggs, so...oh, and grant me your pity - SCHOOL again tomorrow! Waah! Back to non-stop revision! 

And wow, I having to do a lot of replies with so many reviews! So please, keep making my life harder and read and review! (wink) Oh, and to the people reviewing previous chapters..sorry, but I'm only replying to reviews of the last chapter - not enough time! Sorry!

* * *

**envyofthestage** - (Shuffles away) Scary laugh...but I agree!

**ZRedPoppy** - Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Oh - and it was well worth translating it!

**hentai-monkey** - You really are getting through my fics, aren't you? I've just replied to your review of my Eerie Queerie one! Thanks so much for your comments and the lovely easter egg!

**Mizu-Tenshi** - Hey, it deserved recommending! And yes...after Kurogane finished 'playing' with him, then, and only then, did Fai allow himself to have that well deserved breakdown! (Although that only led to Kurogane 'comforting' him)

**Aku** - Go KuroFai love! And of course Fai twists things...he's the silver tongued mage! Oooh...idea! Stay tuned for next time!

**Meowzy-chan** - Heh...glad you liked it! And yeah, it was easy to see where that was going, ne?

**Toshi.is.dead** - It did? Aww, that makes me feel all warm inside!

**Nikki Aino** - Thanks! I'll try to keep it up!


	11. Still

**Introduction **

Welcome to the realm of heartbreak, angst and fluff! This is my collection of drabbles, oneshots and ficlets about Kurogane, Fai and the pairing KuroFai! This is my ultimate favourite shonen-ai/yaoi pair ever, so I just had to write a tribute to them!

**_Let the angsty love begin!_**

* * *

**Still**

There's a desperation in their kiss, an almost frantic meeting of their mouths as the larger man crushes their lips together. It's the feeling of time running out, and everything that's been pent up inside of them for the last five years is rushing out into this one kiss. The blonde moans, arching his back as he feels the other man's hands slip dangerously low, and he is rewarded by the other man grinding his hips into his, making him gasp for breath as pure heat flushes through him.

Yet there are still tears escaping his tightly shut eyes, still small sobs making themselves heard despite being muffled by the larger man's lips. He is still shaking his head in denial, his hands still reaching to clap themselves over his ears, to block out the words he didn't want to hear.

And then he is being pushed away, knocked back into his younger companions' restraining arms as the white creature opens his mouth, and he is still struggling, _fighting_, to get back to the other man. His masks are shattered, and he doesn't care that everyone can see him for what he really is as he cries out, the echoes of the other's name still resounding even after he and his companions have been swallowed by the light.

Years later, it still hurts to remember that Kurogane chose his princess over him.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I've been away too long - exams. That says it all really. I'm trying desperately to catch up with my writing now,so hold tight, ok? I'm sorry, but I haven't got time to respond to all your reviews individually today, but I'll put extra effort in next time! So thanks so much for all your comments, and for those who thought the name carved into Fai's hip was Ashura, it was actually meant to be Kurogane. But oh well. 

Before I forget, I'm now hosting a Tsubasa Chronicles ficathon at my LJ community, animeficathon. It's for all pairings/characters/ratings, and should be good fun, so please sign up!

**http (colon slash slash)community (dot)livejournal (dot) com (slash) animeficathon(slash)**

Yeah... the site kept screwing up the link. Boo.


	12. Guilt

**Introduction **

Welcome to the realm of heartbreak, angst and fluff! This is my collection of drabbles, oneshots and ficlets about Kurogane, Fai and the pairing KuroFai! This is my ultimate favourite shonen-ai/yaoi pair ever, so I just had to write a tribute to them!

**_Let the angsty love begin!_**

* * *

**Guilt**

"What the…" He stares at the sight before him, unable to believe it. The kid is down there, standing there with blood on his hands and not looking the least bit horrified. There's a darkness surrounding him now, and Kurogane watches as the kid pushes something round into his mouth, feeling sick as he realises what it is.

And Fai…his eyes frantically search for the blonde wizard, not understanding why Fai hasn't stopped whatever happened to Syaoran from happening. He's ready to hate the mage for somehow managing to run away…but then he realises what the limp bundle at Syaoran's feet is, and where exactly the blood has come from.

For a moment, the world stops for him, and it narrows down to just him and the unmoving man below him. It seems to be grey suddenly, the only colour the red that is streaked across the floor, coming from what looks to be Fai's eye.

It's some kind of sick irony, he thinks, that the one time Fai stands up and actively plunges in he is hurt like this. If the blonde had done his usual thing, he would have just stood there looking after Sakura, a worried expression on his face. But now he's lying unconscious on the floor, in a pool of his own blood.

At least, Kurogane hopes he's unconscious. The alternative is almost too terrible to consider.

He doesn't understand why the mage had the sudden change of heart, the sudden courage to leap into the fray. But then he remembers a certain conversation that happened what seems years ago now, and his world spins upside down.

"_Ow, that huuurts."_

"…_I told you – it's got nothing to do with me."_

"_Ouch! Yeah, I heard you. So don't concern yourself over me."_

"_I don't care about your past. So quite being half-assed and decide what you're doing with where you are now."_

And even though he's faced down countless horrors during his life, even though he's had to cope with losing his whole family, Kurogane suddenly thinks that nothing can compare to this. The sheer guilt of being the one to convince Fai he had to do this is pressing down upon him, and he's choking, finding that there's no air left to breathe.

He remember those blue eyes as they sparkled at him, and the way they glittered whenever their owner wanted nothing more than to cry but refused to let his smile slip. He remembers how they shone so mischievously at him whenever Fai teased him, or played a joke.

And he suddenly wishes that it was him down there, with one of his eyes torn out and his blood splashed over the floor.

Because surely that would hurt less than this.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

* * *

Well there you have it. My VERY late response to chapitre 120...and mou! I've seen images from 121 today in people's journals, but I can't find the actual chaptre anywhere for download!

Sorry for not having time to respond last time! Read and review please!

**Meowzy-chan** - Kurogane's an idiot, isn't he? I'm glad you liked that last one, but...emo? (sweatdrop)

**Deathless Wraith** - I'm glad it went over alright, and that I managed to make it effective.

**DemonUntilDeath** - Thankyou for your lovely comments! I may continue Still one day, but not for a very long time...as well as the fics on this site I am currently writing 11 more, so I don't really have the time.

**bloodytwistedangel** - Thanks for joining the ficathon! And I am so happy that you enjoyed that last one. Having a fic called deep is wonderful for any writer. Arigatou!


End file.
